The present invention relates to a connector assembly which comprises two connectors to be connected with each other.
JP-A 2007-109522 or JP-A 2000-260509 discloses a connector assembly for interconnecting a pair of circuit boards, the contents of JP-A 2007-109522 and JP-A 2000-260509 being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, the structures of the disclosed connector assemblies are not suitable for a low-profile design.